Truth or Dare?
by Oreiko
Summary: An interesting truth or dare game leads to Hinata getting closer to a certain blond boy, and not the one you'd expect. OOC-ness. Fluff. Hinata's POV mainly, but I get bored of just one person, I'll change it alot. T for Hidan's mouth. NAME CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first fan-fic ever! And I have a few things to point out...**

**1. Hinata is OOC, so I'm sorry! ^^' She's alot bolder than she usually is. And alot of the other characters are too.**

**2. The students call their teachers by their first names. It just sounds better than Mr. Kakashi.**

**3. They're all 16, and they year 11s are 17. I know that's alot older than in real life, but it's just for the story.**

**I think that's all, but please tell me if I've made any huuuuge mistakes.**

**I hope you like it, don't be too harsh please! I'll try to update as often as I can...**

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the names you recognise. Just the storyline.**

* * *

---Hinata's POV.---

_Urgh._

_I hate the first day of school after summer._

_Well. I mean, it's fun, but you get bored of it._

_After about the first 10 minutes._

_The only good thing is that you get to see all your friends again. I don't get to see them much during the holidays, my family always has all these events to attend, balls and ceremonies and stuff. Its nice to be able to dress up and have your make up done and all that but having to go through it 5 days out of a week is pretty excessive. And what's worse is that now I'm nearer to starting college my family are trying to find me someone to marry. Yeah, you heard right. Arranged marriage. I hate the idea of it, when I marry someone I want it to be for love, not because it's going to make my family look good. Sometimes it's not so great being rich. And I already have my eye on someone. I've liked him for, ohh, about, all my life? He's just amazing; he gives so much without ever expecting anything back. Everyone used to block him out, because of his past, but he never stopped trying, he never gave up. He's so strong, he's inspired me so much. Uzumaki Naruto. If you only knew how I felt. Haha, after saying all of that though, strange thing is that I don't like him nearly as much as I used to. He's had a crush on Sakura for as long as I can remember anyway. I'm starting to see him as a friend, and I think I like it like that. Anyway. First day of school. How scary is that? I'm just glad I'm with friends…_

* * *

----Hinata's POV, At school.----

I walked through the doors, trying to get used to the size of everything, when someone shouted my name.

"Hinata! I haven't seen you for years! AND LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! Ohmygod, it's lush."

I pivoted to see Haruno Sakura, one of my best friends running towards me, and I smiled.

"Sakura! Haha, years, that's a bit excessive, isn't it? But thankyou for the compliment!" I laughed.

"Woahh, you're not stuttering! Are you okay?" said Sakura jokingly.

Come to think of it, I haven't stuttered for ages. Something must have happened over summer... But before I could answer her, yet another shout rang in my ears.

"OHMYGODLOOKATYOUTWOYOU'VECHANGEDSOMUCHI'VEGOTSOMUCHTOTELLYOU—"

"INO!" Sakura shouted. "CALM DOWN!"

Ino stood, trying to regain her breath before retorting "Calm down?! How can you ask me to calm down?! It's been weeks since I last saw you, do you know what that does to my brain? Gahhhh and I have to tell you about Portugal, so many hot guys…" she started drooling.

"'What it does to your brain'? Ino, you can't have gotten even more crazy." Sakura joked.

"WHY YOU-"

I laughed as they continued to argue, and looked at my timetable. Art first ehh? The best thing about being in the upper school is dropping all the crap lessons. Like, French, for example. So very pointless. They have English speaking people in France, don't they? Point proven. So I had art, then English, then science, and double music. Not too shabby, I thought to myself as I checked the time. I started to walk off, then I looked back, realising I had friends, and shook my head to see them still arguing. It's weird, they both clash so much and yet deep down they're inseparable.

"umm, guys?"

"WHAT?!" They both shouted at me.

I flinched and replied "Don't you think we should, err, be getting to form now? We're gonna be late…"

Both simultaneously checked their phones.

"Damnit! You're making me late, forehead!"

"You're the one who started it Ino-PIG!"

"Bye guys!" I shouted as I walked off, leaving them to shout at one another.

I walked a little while, and stopped in front of my locker. Fumbling in my pockets for my keys, someone really tall walked into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" a deep, but familiar voice asked me. I looked up, and almost cried out in happiness.

"KIBA!" I threw my arms around him.

"Uhhh……I know you then?" He asked me, puzzled.

"It's me Kiba? Hinata?" We've been best friends since forever. I've never stuttered around him, and he's the only boy I could be so forward around. We're like twins.

It took him a while to register what I'd said.

"AYAH! HINA!" He hugged me back, finally. "What have you got first?"

"Art, you?"

"Same! I didn't know you chose art?" He smiled broadly, and let go of me.

"Well, now you do!" I said, and poked him on the nose playfully. "Oh Kami, I'm gonna be late! I have to go Kiba! See you in art!" I stuffed my PE kit into my locker, and ran down the corridors, just getting into my form in time for the bell.

"Hinata, nice to have you with us"

Kurenai said to me, looking tired but pleased.

I nodded, figuring she was just tired from the first day rush, and went to sit down with Shino. He had his trademark glasses on, even I had to admit he was slightly creepy, I mean, I'd never seen him without them. And I'd known him for nearly as long as I'd know Kiba! Nodding along to him as he talked about some stick insect he'd saved from a cat, I began to formulate a cunning plan in order to get those glasses off. I wonder why he even has them. Maybe he's blind. And he has sonar hearing or something crazy? …That was a bit too weird. He was talking a lot more than he used to. Hmm. So many things have changed this year. I realised I had stopped listening when the bell rang, making me jump, it completely busted my train of thought. I felt Shino jab me and say something about first lesson. That was weird too, actual physical contact? From Aburame Shino? What was the world coming to? I collected my things, and went on to my art class.

Art with Genma went by pretty uneventfully, and so did English with Kakashi. Sooner than I'd expected I was strolling out the class room to break.

"HINA-CHAN!" I jumped, and looked around to see all my friends running at me, before I was violently glompled. I squeaked

"NAWH! DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE SQUEAKED!" Tenten was almost crying at how 'cute' I was.

I sweat dropped and turned around to try and get away from the hug-fest when I yet again walked into someone. I looked up into the violet eyes of a year 11 who looked like he was about to explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING! JASHIN-SAMA, YOU YEAR 10S HAVE NO FUCKING RESPECT FOR YOUR FUCKING ELDERS!" He yelled at me

I looked at him, not able to tear my self away from his eyes.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I d-din't mean t-to...!"

"STOP FUCKING STUTTERING! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING ANNOYING THAT IS?!" He stormed off to join his friends.

I sighed as I watched him leave, a little shaken from his outburst.

'You sure pick your moments to stutter, Hinata.' I thought to myself.

* * *

Well, that was chapter one! I feel like I'm being really cold in terms of how Hinata thinks, like, too formal/uncaring? I'm not sure how to put it, but I'll sort it out as I go along.  
By the way, the years 11s are going to get ALOT more involved as the story goes on. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I updated this faster than I thought I would! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, or any of the names you recognise. If I did, trust me, Sasuke-teme would NOT have killed Deidara.**

* * *

I turned back to my friends to see them all sat in a big circle. I wondered if they'd seen what had just happened as I went over to check it out, and as soon as I was near was pulled down into a sitting position by Ino.

"Hina-chan, we're playing truth or dare!" Ino winked at me.

I groaned, I hate truth or dare! Especially when it's with Ino. All she does is dare people to kiss. I remember one time in Year 7, when I was dared to kiss Naruto. He came up so close to me! And I fainted. I've never lived that down.

"Do I have to play?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course you do, Hina, don't be silly. NOW WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?!" Sakura was almost beside herself with excitement, she was right next to Sasuke. I wondered why he was playing. He usually seemed so aloof, and kept out of these things. I shrugged it off. The first person who went was Kiba.

"KIBA! Truth or dare?!" Ino shouted, full of happiness. She was in her element.

"Umm, truth?"

Ino scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Gahh, you're so boring! Well… Have you… Ever…"

"had a crush on Hinata?" Tenten cut in.

I blushed a deep pink, what was she talking about? I quickly glanced at Kiba, who was, to my surprise, smiling and seemed to suddenly find his fingertips incredibly interesting.

"Well??"

"Well…I did once…" He blushed.

All the girls in the circle aww'd, apart from me. When did Kiba ever have feelings for me? I didn't know what to feel. I'd always thought of him like a brother. I looked at him again, and saw him staring back. We both quickly looked away.

"NEXT!" shouted Ino, breaking the moment totally. She pointed directly at me.

"Now then Hina-chan. Seeing as Kiba asked for truth, and truth is boring, you're going to have to do a dare!" she said happily, grinning like a chesire cat.

"W-What?! When was that a rule?!" I said, panicking at the thought of Ino's dare.

"Since I said it was, sweetie" She said innocently. A mischevious grin came over her face "So let's think of a dare for little Hina! Hmm…What to make you do, I really can't think of anything! …OH!" She feigned sudden realisation, clapping her hands together. "I KNOW! YOU CAN KIS-"

"-honestly pig-girl, that's such a boring dare, and you know she won't do it in the end." Said Sakura, cutting in. "why don't we make her do something she will do, like, oh, I don't know. Go and hug a year 11? I mean, that's not really very hard, is it?"

Though I was thankful to her for blocking Ino's inevitable kiss dare, I was panicking because the only year 11s I could see, were the group who were with the guy who I walked into. I really didn't want to have to go through that again.

"S-Sakura, can we be reasonabl-"

"-I'm being reasonable Hina-hime! You could always kiss Naruto…?" She winked at me, yet again interrupting, as she pushed me towards the year 11s.

I gulped. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Okay, this is going to be fine. I mean, it's one hug. He's not gonna kill me, is he? …He's not, is he? Oh man. Well. It doesn't have to be him I hug, does it? Sakura just said 'a year 11.' I could pick a harmless looking one? I looked around and realised how close I was getting, they were all looking at me, probably wondering what I was doing.

---The year elevens---

Kisame pointed at the approaching girl.

"Hey, Deidara?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think she's doing?"

---Hinata's brain again---

I mean, why am I getting so worked up about this? It's only a hug. Sure, they're strangers and all, but it's a hug. Maybe if I hug the…blond one with the long hair, who might be a girl? I could explain to them it was a dare. And the blond one looks kind of harmless. Or rather, the _least _harmless. I mean him or the one with the messy red hair. They're the most normal looking. There's Sasuke's big brother, but he looks like he'd painfully torture me with biros before he'd hug me. I wonder if he's ever hugged _anyone_? There's a guy who's half black and half white. And he seems to have leaves for ears. Or something. Let's keep away from him. The blue dude with gills is reminding me too much of a shark, he's a no no. And the one with all the piercings is just plain creepy. He's got that Uchiha look about him, yaknow? Oh sweet Kami. I'm so close. Damn, I'm going red. And they're all looking. I'm going to faint. I'm going to faint! Oh perfect.

The loud mouth I walked into earlier saw me, and smirked.

"Hey bitch. Come to apologise?" he said.

"I-I umm-" Wait, did he just call me a bitch?

"Haha, don't look so fucking scared."

The blonde one said "Hidan, I think you're the one scaring her deary, un."

"Fuck of Deidara, don't call me fucking deary unless you want me to ram a fucking pole up your fucking ass."

"Oooh, someone on their period?" Deidara retorted, and pushed him out of the way. He then turned to me whilst Hidan fumed in the background. "What brings you over here, un?" he said smiling.

"I-I umm, n-need to h-h…h-hug one of y-you for a, umm, d-dare…" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering, I'd been doing so well.

"Awwh, is that all, un?" Deidara walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, before asking playfully "Are you gonna hug me back, or make me look like a loser, un?"

I blushed, and put my arms around his neck. He wasn't too much taller than me. I looked up at him, into his only visible eye, a beautiful crystal blue so much like Naruto's. I quickly turned away, realising how close our faces were, and I felt his lips brush my cheek as he let go.

"T-thank y-you, Deidara-san…" I said, barely above a whisper, as I watched him saunter back to his original standing place. I wondered how long I'd been in his arms, it felt like minutes, at least.

"No problem" he said, flashing a gorgeous smile at me. "But it's Deidara-_kun_, un."

I blushed deeper than ever, and opened my mouth, to say something, but the words didn't come. Instead I nodded at him, and turned around as if I was in a daze, to walk back to my friends. I suddenly stopped as the bell rang, snapping me back to my senses, and making me register something. Had he just _kissed_ me?

* * *

**That was an eventful game, ne? ;]**

**Konan isn't in this story, simply for the reason that I forgot her. Sorry if that upsets you. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**EmilyCeleste, keep an eye out for a certain something to do with DeiDei. ;] **

**Again, sorry if anyone's OOC, I don't own Naruto, I'm thinking of bringing in Konan as an exchange student or something?**

**

* * *

**

I wandered over to my friends as the bell signalling the end of break rang in my ears. I was still slightly flushed at what had just happened. And looking up, I could see my friends were too. All of them were staring at me, apparently they'd seen the scene unfold. I stole a glance at Kiba, was he... jealous? Surely not?

Sakura and Ino cornered me as I picked up my bag.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?! AHH HE'S SO HOT!" Ino yelled at me, practically drooling.

"Hahaha, he sort of looked like you Ino-chan!" laughed Naruto. "Uhhhh....Ino..........why are you looking at me like that...?"

"NARUTO-TEME! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" She ran off after him waving her fists.

Sakura sweat dropped, then turned back to me.

"Yeah, so, what exactly happened over there?" She nudged me. "You two were getting very, uhhh...close? You should have seen Kiba's face!" laughing, she put her arm through mine. I figured I'd let her carry on talking, and try to say as little as possible in between. All I had to do was nod and look as if I was interested.

I saw Deidara out of the corner of my eye, walking with the red haired boy. They didn't seem to be talking much though. Suddenly Deidara looked up at me, brilliant blue contrasting his golden hair. He smiled at me, and I looked away, trying to hide my blush. Achh, I thought to myself, he probably thinks I'm rude now...

"Hina?? Hellooo? Are you even listening to me? What do you have next?"

I blinked, wondering how I'd gotten away without talking so long. "Umm, I have...Science I think?"

"Unlucky, it's theory. Have fun with that!" She pulled me into a quick hug and ran away to whatever lesson she had next.

I walked off into the science wing, trying to concentrate on which teacher I had. All I could think of was Deidara... He looked so much like Naruto, but he was so different. So much more mature. I looked over at Naruto, who happened to be going in the same direction as me. Suddenly he seemed so boring, so normal. Deidara was so much more experienced and so much _cooler. _Naruto would never have done what he'd done that morning. I sighed, walked into class, and tried to concentrate on atomic bonds.

---DEIDARA'S POV, maths.---

I seriously don't know what had possessed me to do that. I've probably freaked her out. God Dei, you're so thick. I sat down next to Itachi, we had maths. The hug was fine, but that kiss? What was up with that? Hopefully she hadn't felt it. I leant on my arm, looking out of the window, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Gahh, I hate texting during class, I always get caught. I looked down to see who it was, keeping my hair out of my face with my free hand.

'Sasori -

Dei, what happened with that girl? since when did you have a girlfriend?'

So bloody nosy, Sasori. I scratched the back of my head, and replied.

D - I'd never seen her before in my life!

S - Are you serious? you two were getting pretty close, ne?

D - She just wanted a hug! It was for a dare!

S - Okay, calm down! jeez, just making innocent observations.

D - I gotta go, Hayate's giving me weird looks. I think he thinks i'm masturbating.

S - lol. cya.

Sasori's such a boring texter.

---Normal POV, Hinata's class---

"Hinata? It's not great for you to fall asleep during the first science class of the year! What does that say about me?"

"Gomen, Asuma. I've just got a lot on my mind." Hinata half yawned. 'I've stopped stuttering again then?' she thought to herself. 'I wish my voice would make up it's mind!'

Asuma patted her head. "Haha, I understand. Everyone's a bit like that today, don't trouble yourself over it."

He looked up as the bell rang. Hinata stretched her arms, and picked up her things, taking care to say goodbye to Asuma as she went out the door.

"At least I didn't have homework..." She muttered to herself under her breath.

"What was that, un?"

She looked up to see that same dazzling blue eye that had been so mesmerising just an hour ago, and squeaked in surprise.

"I-I, umm... i-it was n-nothing..." she said back quietly, looking down. That stupid stutter of hers! It was because of him.

---DEIDARA'S POV---

Damn Dei, you've done it again. Way to make her feel uncomfortable. Idiot.

I smiled at her, trying to look reassuring rather than cocky. Which was pretty hard for me.

"Your stutter is so cute, un." I teased, trying to get her to calm down a bit.

She blushed lightly, and looked down, but I saw her smiling. Score. I decided to quit while I was ahead. Well, quit for now, anyways.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" I ruffled her hair, and pivoted on the spot, leaving her standing there.

I contemplated whether or not I should have walked her out to lunch? I dismissed it, realising that'd only get some raised eyebrows from the guys, and that I'd probably mess it up anyway. I pushed open the doors to the playground. Haha, calling it that makes me sound like a toddler, but that's what I've always known it as. I looked around to see my friends chatting in our usual corner. No sight of Hinata, but I guess that made sense seeing as I had just left her in the corridor.

"Yo Dei."

I nodded at Kisame. "Where's Itachi? Weren't you two in lessons together, un?"

"Yeaah, we were. not sure where he's got to though, I could have sworn he was behind me, sure doesn't look like it now, huh." he shrugged at me.

"Hn. Come to think of it, where's tob-" I started to say, before I was tackled to the ground.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!"

"...found him." I said in a flat voice, somewhere underneath Tobi. "Get off of me, idiot, un."

I grunted, trying to push him off, when I heard some laughing above me. Trying to avoid being blinded by the sun, I squinted up to see Sasori, Itachi and Pein standing there.

"Shut it, un." I said moodily. I struggled to my feet, trying to regain my dignity, brushing off my jeans. Stupid idot Tobi, I punched him, sending him into the wall. I just hope Hinata didn't see that.

---Hinata's POV---

I laughed as I watched him fight with his friends. It was adorable. Well. Maybe not all of it. Not the bit where he punched him into the wall. That was scary. Attractively scary though. Did I just say that?! Deidara looked directly at me, bringing me back to my senses. I turned around, and tried to look as interested as I could at my friend's chatter.

"Yeah, and in science, you should have seen him, he couldn't stop staring at her! It was almost embarrassing, I mean, I was right next to him and I have a reputation to uphold. Gawking at girls is not cool man." said Kiba, who was next to me.

I noticed Sakura and Ino were getting angrier. I wondered what I'd missed that was so important!

Kiba continued. "Sasuke has a cruch on Ayane-chan!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

I audibly gasped, not _the_ Uchiha Sasuke? He just didn't have crushes! It was unheard of! This girl must have been really special to have caught his attention, and I didn't even recognise her name.

"Just to, er, clarify. Who's Ayane again?" Tenten seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"She's new this year. She changed schools for some reason. And Sasuke _likes_ her." Kiba said, before he was hit on the head, hard.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said, coming up behind him. Was he blushing? He couldn't be!

Kiba got up, rubbing his head. "It's only the truth..."

He didn't have long to recover before he was attacked by Ino and Sakura. Yeah, they still had that insane crush over him, the amount of times they'd argue was almost funny. Only almost though, it was sort of worrying. They were starting to talk about other boys though, which was promising I suppose...

I heard someone shouting.

"OI! YOU! WITH THE PURPLE HAIR? THE BITCH THAT WALKED INTO ME?!" Me? I looked over to the year 11's corner.

"YEAH YOU! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE WOULD YOU?"

---Deidara's POV---

Well that wasn't what I had in mind when I'd said get her attention.

* * *

**Well, I'm leaving you guys there! Sorry for it being pretty uneventful. And Ayane is one of my friend's OCs. She's well cool ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
THIS STORY NEED A NEW TITLE! ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS?!  
Sorry if the capitals made the voice in your head shout. But it was meant to. :P  
Also, I apologise if you're getting confused with Hinata's stuttering. She only stutters at certain times, like when she's nervous or embarrassed. Otherwise she won't. I might just drop it all together, it's getting pretty annoying.  
And just to let you know, they wear their own clothes at this school, and Hinata's hair is still short! Because I liked it that way :] **

**Enjoy, un.**

**

* * *

**

---HINATA'S POV---

Looking around, I saw that all of my friends were looking at Hidan. I bit my lip.

"Did he just call you a bitch?! Does he even _know_ you?" Ino turned to me, looking angry.

Hoping she wouldn't do anything drastic, I quickly replied "W-we're, umm… acquaintances, Ino-Chan"

"ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING?!" I heard Hidan yell from behind me.

I cringed as Ino shouted back, almost twice as loud "YES, SHE'S LISTENING, LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

"Why do they want you, Hina?" said Sakura, giving me a strange look.

"I-I'm not sure, Sakura…" I said, truthfully, wondering the same thing. Maybe he was going to shout at me some more for running into him?

Ino got up, pulling me with her. "Well, shouldn't we go find out?"

"…We?" I replied.

"Someone's got to show that loud mouth how to behave, and I know you won't do it." Grinning maliciously, she seized my arm, and dragged me over to them.

---DEIDARA'S POV---

Stupid Hidan. I would've called her over myself, if I could trust my voice not to crack. Stupid voice. I started to play with my fringe.

Sasori nudged me in the ribs. "Deidara, that makes you look so damn gay."

"Shut up, un!" I threw my bag at him. I get a bit, err... self conscious... about my hair.

I stopped twirling my hair, taking note of Sasori's comment, and looked up. Hidan was still shouting at her. Realising I didn't even know her name, I looked up to see her being pulled over here by a blonde girl. She was having to be _dragged_? Did she hate me that much already? Naah, it couldn't be hate. This was the first day of term, and we barely knew each other. I'm sure it couldn't be. Anyway, all I wanted to do was apologise for hugging her like I did. It sounded weird in my head when I said it. Apologising, for a hug? It _was _only a hug after all. But then it wasn't really the hug I was apologising for, more the fact that I'd probably scared her... She was about 10 paces away, I figured I should get up and meet her.

---NORMAL POV---

Ino tightened her grip around Hinata's arm as the violet haired girl tried to pull away. Hadn't she realised resistance was futile? Staring at the boy she was walking towards, she couldn't help but notice how damn attractive he was. He was wearing dark, loose fitting jeans, an open, black shirt over a white crew neck tee, and a simple leather cuff on his right wrist. She subconsciously licked her lips, before shaking her head. He was being a bastard to one of her best friends a minute ago! That was the reason she was going over there. Not because of how hot he was! Now she was closer, she could see he had violet eyes... To distract herself, she looked over to Hinata, who had stopped struggling, and was now looking forward. She walking at the same pace as Ino, albeit more reluctantly.

"Hina-chan, don't worry okay?" Ino said, smiling as innocently as possible. "I'll do all the talking, it'll be fine!" she wondered why Hinata was getting so tense. It hadn't occurred to her yet that it was someone other than Hidan who was after her attention.

It had, however, occurred to Hinata, who was now panicking. By now -what with Ino's persistent arm tugging- she'd resigned to her fate, and was just going to get through it as quickly as possible. Maybe Deidara had come to his senses after hugging her? She was in the year below him, after all. He might even have a go at her. No, she dismissed that thought as soon as it entered her brain. It might not even be Deidara that wanted her. Hidan might just want to yell at her some more. Sighing, she gave up on trying to think of reasons. She'd find out in a minute anyway.

* * *

**Sorry guys, looks like there's gonna be a bit of HidaIno! I didn't mean it to happen, but hey! Sorry if it upsets you yeah, don't kill me! ^-^**

**Thankyou to the people who have reviewed/favourited!**

**This is a short chapter, but it took me ages to write. the next one will be longer, okay? :]**


End file.
